


Tears

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Love, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stucky. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "Tears."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

This time, it’s Steve who wakes in sweat from a nightmare, his heart pounding as he frantically shakes the sleeping man next to him.

“Buck,” he whispers. He repeats it again louder and more urgently, his voice cracking under the strain of the vividly real dream that had Bucky laying dead before him; a bullet between vacant blue-grey eyes.

Bucky finally wakes up and turns over groggily, and a wave of relief washes over Steve but not enough to stop his chest from heaving.

“Wassup,’ Bucky murmurs, eyes blinking heavily as he moves his brown locks out of his face.

“You were dead, you were dead and I couldn’t do anything to bring you back, it was like that day I watched you fall all over again-” Steve’s voice trails off and Bucky is startled to see through his bleary vision that he’s shaking. 

Bucky shifts up and tentatively tilts Steve’s face toward his, his heart dropping at the sight of fresh tears pouring down the super soldier’s face. There’s tracks there too, tears that came even during the dream when Bucky’s death was horrifyingly real again. “I’m sorry, Buck,” he says throatily. “Go back to sleep.”

But Bucky has already pulled Steve’s head onto his chest and lets Steve clutch at the light fabric of his tshirt, tangible evidence to show that he’s there and to pull himself into Bucky’s scent and warmth to make sure of it. It breaks Bucky’s heart to watch Steve so upset like this, his strong shoulders shaking as he tries to muffle his cries against Bucky’s shirt, but the pain was so real and God, he just couldn’t lose Bucky again, not again.

Bucky shushes him gently and runs his metal hand through Steve’s bedhead soothingly; the other reaches to interlock with Steve’s free hand. He brings it lightly to his lips before murmuring quietly, “It was just a nightmare, babe. It’s ok, Stevie, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m safe. You’re ok, we’re ok, I promise.”

Steve nods as Bucky smiles softly with tears of his own brimming in his eyes, bringing his lips to the top of Steve’s head before nuzzling against him, both reassured by the shared heat of their bodies and beating hearts.


End file.
